


the way you love me (it brings me back home)

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finn is insecure about his scar, Finnrey Friday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rey helps him through it, Theme Week, Theme: Favourite Tropes, and mentions of how scars came to be, and while they're at it he helps her with her scars too, blood mention, mentions of scars, so mentions of injuries i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's scar is something he's been trying to hide for a while now. But Rey doesn't want him to be ashamed anymore. She helps him through. (And he helps Rey through her scars, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you love me (it brings me back home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Finnrey Friday (even if you're reading this afterwards...happy belated Finnrey Friday!) 
> 
> One of my favourite tropes in fanfic is Finn's scar/Rey's scars, so here ya go. 
> 
> Just as a pre-warning, because I want you to be safe reading this: there are mentions of scars, a lot, and mentions of injury and blood. Let me know if I haven't tagged this well enough and I'll change it; I want you to be sure you have all the info you need to know if you're all good to read! <3

Rey has a thing about Finn’s scar.

She’s been asking him to see it for weeks now, and he’s managed to avoid it up until now. He’s insecure about it. Really, really insecure.

He doesn’t want her to think less of him.  

“Why do you want to see it so badly?” Finn asks, frowning at her. He’s standing by her bedroom door, looking at her, and she’s standing there with a wrinkled forehead and a sad look in her eyes.

“I just…I just _do_ , Finn.”

“But _why_?”

“I can’t explain it.”

“ _Rey_.”

“ _Finn_.”

He raises an eyebrow. Rey rolls her eyes and steps closer to him, reaching out to take his hand. There’s a moment of silence, her eyes sad.

“I just…I feel it’s partly my fault…,”

“What? Rey, don’t say that—”

“No, let me finish,” she cuts him off gently. And then takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a small moment before continuing. “I know it’s _not_ , exactly, and I know it’s not logical for me to think that I’m responsible but I—I do. I don’t know why. I just do. And I…well. I just want to see how bad it is. And to reassure you that no matter how much you hate it, I won’t love you any less for it. I still think you’re wonderful and beautiful and _strong_.”

Finn stares at her. She squeezes his hand; steps closer.

“Finn,” she says again, this time almost just whispering. “I can't force you. I don't want to force you. But I just...please?”

Finn looks at her for a long moment, almost as if he’s waiting for her to give in. But he knows her well enough to know that she has never been the type to just give in on something she wants – _ever_ – so he just sighs, slightly ruefully, and steps fully in to the room, closing the door behind him.

Rey smiles just a little as she watches him turn back around to face her. And then he reaches down and pulls at the hem of his black shirt. He’s almost holding his breath as he begins to take it off, the nerves completely taking over him for a second.

Soon enough, though, his entire torso is on show, shirt having been thrown on to her bed.

Slowly, Rey’s eyes travel up from his navel towards his shoulders. She only has a moment to take in his toned abdomen before her breath catches in her throat as she catches sight of the scar on his shoulder. It’s a few inches long and a couple centimetres wide. Slowly, Rey steps closer. Tentatively, her hands come up, almost trembling, and reach out to touch it.

Finn’s eyes are on her, watching her expression carefully. Her brow is brought together, and there are tears in her eyes. But she doesn’t look _disgusted_ like Finn had expected. She just looks…sad. Shocked, maybe.

Just as he takes a breath to say something, Rey steps behind him, and he tenses. She clearly senses it, because she brings her hand up to comfortingly touch his good shoulder and smoothes her thumb over his skin.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. And then her fingers are on his skin again, gently running down the scar that runs all the way up the length of his back. “It’s okay.” She says again. Finn’s breath shakes. He tries to steady it.

Rey feels tears stinging the backs of her eyes, and she tries to blink them away; tries to stay strong for him. And then, slowly, she presses her lips to the top of the scar, just below his neck. Her breath is warm as it brushes against his skin, and he shivers. As she moves her lips down, Finn tenses once more, and he inhales a sharp breath, hastily turning around again.

“Rey, stop. Stop it.” He says curtly. There are tears in his eyes, and he tries furiously to swallow them. (It doesn’t work).

Rey stares at him, eyes wide and glassy. “I—I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Finn.” She steps away.

Exhaling shortly, Finn runs a hand over his hair. He steps closer again and takes her hand. “I…,” he stutters, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m…I’m sorry. You just…took me by surprise.”

“I should have asked if you minded me doing that.”

“I wouldn’t mind usually, it’s just—” he looks down. “It’s the scar.”

Rey stares at him for a few long, silent moments, her forehead deeply wrinkled and her eyes sad. Their hands are still joined; loosely, but together enough to create warmth.

“Finn,” she says, and her voice is pained. She steps closer. “Why…,” tears catch in her throat, “why do you hate it so much? The scar? Why are you so ashamed of it?”

His tears _do_ fall this time. He doesn’t bother trying to stop them. “Because…it’s ugly. It’s really, really ugly; and it’s not exactly attractive, is it? And, I guess it’s sort of that I feel…well. I feel like it’s a reminder. Of how I failed. How I…,”

“Stop it,” Rey cuts him off. “Stop talking like that. It’s not ugly, Finn, and it’s not a reminder of how you failed. It’s a reminder of how brave you were. How _strong_. You risked your life to save me. To save all of us. To save _yourself._ How can that be a failure?”

He doesn’t reply. Just shrugs one shoulder and brings his spare hand up to wipe away his tears. But Rey catches his hand, bringing it away, and instead uses her own, sweeping away the salty drops that line his cheeks.

“You are beautiful. In every way. This scar doesn’t change that.” And then she leans in and kisses the tears away instead, and then his lips. They’re both crying, now.

But she kisses him until the tears stop and his hands are in her hair, and hers are rubbing against the back of his head, spread out over his soft hair.

When they pull their lips away, their foreheads touch, and Rey tightens her grip on him.

Slowly and hesitantly, her hands move down from his neck to his spine, finding their way to the scar again. “You’re beautiful,” she says, pressing kisses against the scar on his shoulder. “In every way.” Her nose nuzzles against his shoulder blade as she runs her fingertips gently up and down his scar, twirling circles over it and drawing little invisible hearts.

He kisses her head, because it’s the only place he can reach. He’s crying again now.

Rey brings her head out of his neck and reaches up with both hands to cup his cheeks. “I love you, Finn. Even your scars. They show that you survived. And that means everything to me.”

He kisses her, because he can’t think of a reason why not to.

 

 

Later, they’re lying on her bed, Finn stretched out on his front and Rey lying on her side next to him. His eyes are closed, but he’s facing her.

Rey reaches out and gently brushes her fingers over his back again. Finn doesn’t tense, this time, but he opens one eye to look at her.

“Is this okay?” She asks, carefully watching his face.

He nods once. “It’s okay.”

Smiling, she returns her gaze to his back, and begins to trace her fingers over the scar in small, circular motions. This time she lets herself take in how it feels; rough and raised from the regular skin around it. It feels tougher, somehow, and Rey remembers something she learned a long time ago; about how, when a wound heals and forms a scar, the skin there ends up stronger than it was before.

Shuffling closer, Rey lets her hand move lower, and then back up again. She leans in, presses her lips to it, right in the small of his back; tentatively at first, but when she looks at his face again to see that he’s watching her with a tiny, hesitant smile on his face, she smiles back. And then kisses his back again, this time more confidently.

“I love you,” she whispers against his skin. Another kiss. “I love you.” Finn shivers. “I love you. All of you, Finn.” She’s pressing kisses all over his back now, lips and breath warm against his skin. It’s making him shiver all over, and warmth grows in his stomach as he closes his eyes, clenching the sheets in to his first. Rey leaves one final, slow kiss at the back of his neck, just where his hair starts, before feeling him reach out and take her spare hand. He tugs her closer.

“C’mere,” he mumbles against his pillow.

“What?”

“Come _here_ ,” his voice is clearer now because he’s turning around, and for a moment Rey tries to follow his back with her lips. But then she realises he’s turning on to his back and shuffling a little up the bed, gently pulling her with him.

Smiling, Rey crawls closer. She leans in and puts her mouth against the scar on his shoulder, then trails her lips all the way up his neck, over his jaw line, and finally to the corner of his lips.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Finn mutters, bringing his hands down to sit on her waist.

Smiling softly, Rey moves so she’s sitting on his lap, her knees at either side of his hips. She strokes his hair with her fingers. “What made you say that?”

He kisses her. “Because I’m sitting here with no shirt on, with my scars fully on show, and…somehow you’ve made me forget about it. About all the shame I felt about my scar.”

Rey’s smile is _huge_. She shuffles in even closer. There’s a look in her eyes that Finn thinks is a mixture of joy and adoration. “I have?”

He nods. Kisses her again. “Yeah.”

“Good,” she says. “That’s what I was going for.”

“Mission accomplished.”

Rey salutes playfully, and Finn grins, chuckling. He leans in and kisses her forehead. She kisses his in return.

“We all have scars, Finn. They don’t make us any less beautiful.”

“I’ve never really thought about it like that. I might not feel as ashamed anymore, but they’re still pretty ugly.”

“Finn, that's not true,”

“It is.”

Rey blinks at him, and considers her next words carefully before speaking. “If…you saw that I had scars, ugly scars…you wouldn’t think I was any less beautiful, would you?”

Finn frowns. “Of course not.”

“Are you sure?”

His eyes are so genuine, so determined, as he looks in to hers. “I’m more than sure.”

“Well, then let me prove my point to you.”

“What—?”

He doesn’t have time to ask anything else, because Rey is reaching up to the neckline of her shirt, and then she’s pulling it down, so slowly. Finn doesn’t take his eyes off of her face, terrified that he’ll end up looking like an idiot because of the way his eyes are so wide and confused right now, but she’s looking down at her hand.

After a moment, a scar is revealed, on her right hand side of her chest, just below her armpit. It’s about an inch long, and only very thin.

“I…slipped and fell in the shell of an old ship. It didn’t bleed that much, but it was kinda deep, and it hurt for a really long time.”

As if by instinct, Finn leans forward and places a kiss on the skin that is only slightly different in colour to the rest. It’s lighter and appears a little stretched. It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful.

He kisses her skin again, then looks up at her, question in his eyes. “Is this okay?” He asks.

Rey smirks slightly and nods. “It’s definitely okay.” When he smiles a little, Rey turns just a little and pulls down the shoulder of her top, revealing the back of her left shoulder to him.

“This one,” she says, running her fingers over the skin there, “was from a fight I had with another scavenger, who tried to steal my finds. I didn’t want to fight them, but they initiated it. They nicked me with their knife.”

Finn leans forward and kisses the long, thin scar. She takes a moment to smile and close her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. If this is what it felt like for Finn, when she kissed all up his back, she thinks—then she’s surprised he didn’t turn around to kiss her even sooner.

While she’s still turned around, Rey tips her head forward a little so he can see the back of her neck. Her hand comes up and moves away the little fluffs of hair there to reveal a tiny little scar; one that is only a fingertip’s length, but is still a small indent in contrast to the skin around it.

“This one bled so much, it took an entire cloth to stop it bleeding. Head wounds are like that. It was only small, but wow, it was big in effort.”

Finn leans in, presses his lips against her skin, and lingers there. He nuzzles his nose against her hair and closes his eyes, and Rey can feel his warm breath ghosting down the back of her neck, and it’s one of the greatest things she thinks she’s ever felt. It’s incredibly hard to resist the temptation to turn and kiss him straight on the lips, but she wants to show him her scars. She has to. He showed her his, so she wants to return the favour; to do everything in her power to make him feel better about himself.

“This one,” Rey turns back to him and holds out her fist. “Well, _these_ ones – there are a lot – are from other fights. But to be honest, my knuckles got so used to hitting things, and my hands are so tough, that I never really felt the pain after a while.”

“You’re so badass,” Finn mutters, and Rey giggles as he presses tiny little kisses to each one of her knuckles. “Do you only punch with your right hand?”

“Of course not,” she brings up her other hand, and there are scars there, too. “Look. There’s more here, too.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I have a lot of scars.”

“You really do.”

“And you don’t think I’m any less beautiful now you’ve seen them, do you?”

Finn looks up at her, right in to her eyes. His face is serious and thoughtful. “No,” he says. “Of course not.”

“My point exactly. These aren’t all my scars, either. I have a lot more.”

Finn takes her by surprise when he suddenly leans in and places a soft, closed-mouth kiss to her lips. She doesn’t protest, though, and when he pulls away, she wraps her hands around the back of his neck.

“What was that for?”

“I just…wanted to kiss you. I love you so much, and I love every single one of your scars.”

“I love you, and your scars, too. You are beautiful. In every way.”

Finn pecks her nose, then her forehead. “I have more scars than just those two, you know,” he presses his forehead in to hers and wraps his arms around her waist. And his next words are a hushed whisper, his breath hot against her face. “But it would require more clothes to come off.”

Rey’s cheeks suddenly flush at the idea of that, and she bites her lip, a smile tugging at the corners. “Did you think I would complain?”

He chuckles, and Rey feels his breath puff against her lips. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“…I wouldn’t.”

And she kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed; sorry for any mistakes!   
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) do leave kudos if you did, and comment with your thoughts! :)  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
